Manuscript of a Vocaloid: Episode Luka
by Elaine Chiaki
Summary: Megurine Luka's story as a sophomore high schooler in LOID High, where fate brings her to meet the other Vocaloids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
**I only own the plot. Not the Vocaloid characters and the Vocaloid songs mentioned in this story - credits goes to the respective creators.

**A/N **  
Newbie author. Bear with me! _Oh, LOIDs are terms used for students who attend LOID High (school).  
_

* * *

Bold, huge letters read:

**LYRICAL ASSIGNMENT**

**40 WORDS OR MORE  
**

That's what was written on the manuscript board in class. Teacher Allegro expected us to compose our own song on the first week of school, _brilliant_. We stared at the board for what seemed like an eternity. Figures, none of us knew the first thing about 'Compositioning'.

Meiko skipped over to my table. From the looks of her face, she seemed pretty excited about the whole project.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "We get to write ourselves an original song!"

"Finally? It's barely the end of the first term and anyway, you have it easy since you already have your _own_ songs," I remarked.

"Oh you. Don't be such a killjoy, Luka. Loosen up that attitude of yours already! It's our year, remember?" Meiko said as she patted my head.

She took a seat on an empty spot on my desk and smiled at me. "Oh, listen to this." She handed her black headphones to me. "I found this while blog-hopping a few days ago."

"... techno-ish. Alternative twist to it. Not bad, I guess."

"Not bad? That's it?" Meiko raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay. It's pretty good then. What's the title?"

"Vocaloid in Love."

Just then I thought I heard guys start squealing from behind the class.

Puzzled, I asked, "What's with Vocaloid in Love?"

"_MIKU_uuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" shouted one of the guys as he ran towards the classroom door.

All of a sudden, the rest of the guys dropped everything they did and rushed to the same direction. Some decided to peek out the classroom windows.

"Miku? Who's Miku?" I tried asking anyone who rushed past us.

One of the girls who sat in the corner of the class, got up from her table and walked up to us. She seemed like the type who knows everything that happens around here.

"Junior LOID. Apparently, the junior Queen Bee too," she told us in a low voice.

"And what about Vocaloid in Love?" I asked again.

"Ten thousand views. Two hundred online followers. Reviewers said it could be the next big music hit..." then she trailed off.

She took a step closer to us, "Miku. **She** sang Vocaloid in Love."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
**Thanks for the views in the previous chapter and for the favorite :D  
I think I'll need some constructive feedback on my progress, what are some of your thoughts?

**

* * *

**

_So, this Miku girl... I hope she doesn't let fame and music stardom get to her head like the rest of the breakout LOID-Artists around. And I mean, what's so spectacular about her voice __-__ What's up with that?_

Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I glanced over the tapped shoulder and managed to catch a glimpse of a hand moving away. "Yes, Meiko?"

The brunette skipped to my side and we headed to the patio together. Meiko began telling me about her new friends named Kaito and... I forgot the other's name. But I recall something about him having indigo hair and being quite a well-mannered guy.

Junior LOID Queen Bee Miku , well-mannered friends - doesn't really matter at this moment. I need to get started on **my** lyrical assignment. Who knows how long that's gonna take. Yes, it's _really_ embarrasing to be fussing over a lyrical assignment while calling myself a sophomore in LOID High because I barely made it through my finals in my freshman year.

We found a nice shady place to relax, under a huge palm tree. I dropped my books onto the soft grass and took out my notebook. Meiko turned on her music headphones and leaned against the tree trunk, next to me.

"How about acoustic?" I suggested.

"Too simple," Meiko replied.

"Pop?" Another suggestion I gave.

"Too normal," she commented.

"I know... J-rock!" I exclaimed and gave Meiko a victory look. She sat up and instead, shot a sarcastic look at me.

I checked back my list and crossed the following off. The few remaining genres that I'm willing to try is alternative or emo. But despite being the emo that I am, I'd rather avoid the emo genre for this assignment.

"So that leaves us with alternative then," hesitantly I told Meiko.

"Well, go for it then. Something happy, something different," she said.

I don't exactly fancy alternatives, unless it's my last choice... oh wait, it **is** my last choice. But on the other hand, what if people think that I'm trying to imitate Miku's song just to achieve popularity? There goes my reputation…

"Luka?"

"Yes?" I turned to Meiko.

"Piece of advice, don't worry. Just do," she said as if blankly repeating lyrics of a song she's listening to. "And in case you forgot, _I'm_ your friend and _I'll_ always have your back."

* * *

"Yes, how can I be of assistance?"

"Where can I find books on music composition?"

"Walk straight down and it'll be the fifth bookshelf on your right."

I love being at libraries. It's so quiet and peaceful, you could hear yourself think. Libraries also make me wonder how much knowledge one has yet to attain. You can never have too much of knowledge, _alright I'm starting to sound all geeky now_.

Oh, yay! There it is. The guide book - all the way on the top shelf, _perfect. _Thankfully, there's a sliding ladder nearby. I pulled it to where the book was located and carefully climbed up.

_'Easy does it,' _I muttered to myself as I climbed with each step.

"Hey you."

"?"

That unexpected voice from no-where gave me such a fright, I shrieked a little. A young man with blue eyes a few feet away from me stood there. He seemed to have been observing me trying to reach the book from my second step on the ladder.

"Umm... no, I-I mean thanks, but no thanks," I stammered.

"It's pretty dangerous to climb up a ladder in a long skirt you know. You might trip and hurt yourself," he said as he walked towards me.

"Of course I know that, but nobody else was around here to help anyway," I remarked.

"How about now?" He gave a grin.

I felt my face and hands burning up. For some odd reason, I just couldn't stand looking at his face when he grinned or looked at me. Avoiding eye contact, I quickly climbed down the ladder and let him help reach for the book. As soon as he was back on the ground, I stretch my hand towards him. "Umm, thanks for the help."

"Let me carry this to the table for you. Are you borrowing it or just browsing?" he asked.

"... just b-borrowing. No wait! I mean, umm... browsing," I tried to say. _Oh man, what's the matter with me?_

I led us to an empty table and sat down. I just watched as he walked opposite of me and pulled for himself a seat. Then Mr. Blue-eyes handed me the book and I stared down at its front cover. It read, ' Music Composing for Dummies.' _Yes I know I'm a 'dummy'_, _don't have to remind me._

"So, you like to help girls who aren't capable of helping themselves?" I asked while flipping through the guide book.

"You make it sound as if that's a bad thing." He made a little pouty face and turned to look away. "Well I do try to help anyone, but if most of them who need help are the ladies, then I can't say no. Can I?" he boldly stated.

We talked for what seemed like a very long while; about things we liked doing and our favorite songs. For the whole time we chatted, I didn't have the slightest feeling to fear of rejected for voicing out what I thought about things. It was like a whole new side of me came to surface, just by talking to this guy whom I don't even know.

But one thing was for sure, falling for this stranger was one thing I did _not_ worry of.


End file.
